A Rose Petal Inside my demon cage
by St3rfire- serafina
Summary: Sakura is a Rose petal in Naruto garden. He fall in love with her since childhood. Both of them are hiding a secret. Loving each other in silent. When she was smaller Naruto protect her from being stone by villagers. A young demon will rattle his cage. To catch a beautiful witch fairy inside his cage. Sooner or later there secret will be told. Will they learn to love each other...
1. Chapter 1 training with father

**This story is for mature readers.**

Have you ever seen a magician doing a simple magic trick? Brought you to tears of joy? Made you laugh? When he took the white rabbit out of the black hat. Made you wonder if the magician was losing his mind

Have you ever had a witch cast a spell on you? Do You shake with fear? When you heard the spell being cast on you, it sends shivers down your spine. It made you wonder if the witch was just mumbling on.

The flap of a magic wand could change the course of using magic, It could bring disaster or it could bring peace, it depends which magic spell the witch fairy will cast with her magic wand.

Kurama P.O.V

I am an old demon. Who has seen many things in my years? Because my favorite pastime is to sit in my cage and watch people. There is much you can see and learn and watch things. There is a famous artist in Konoha by the name of Sai, this is what he will say, the world in front of you is like an on-going painting. A work of art at play. Over the years, I have watched many interesting characters come and goes.

I can go on and on about the people, I have seen during my travel. My name is Kurama I'm the demon king of the demon world. I'm very old, I have the powers to mess with your head. So I have met thousands and I know each of them. This is a love story between my son Naruto and Sakura. Oh, what? my fox ears are listening. Both of them are miserable for loving each other in silent.

"Let the story began," I said.

My mother Tsunade began to rub her crystal ball with her palms. A white cloud of smoke appear. Images of a young boy appear.

"Son come over here" mother shouted.

"looked son" mother just pointed at her crystal ball.

"My grandson he looks so depressed," she said.

I walked towards the crystal ball.

"Mother you're right," I said.

He will have his vixen to snack on. Mother just give me a smack on the back of my head. "Ouch," Kurama give a small cried of pain.

"No wonder Naruto thinks the same way" she yelled at me.

"Kurama my son, are you ready" mother whispered into my ear.

"You and Naruto are about to tell a story, this is a love story between a demon and a witch fairy" she explain to me.

"Are you listen to me furball" mother pulled me by ear.

"Are you ready Kurama" mother ask.

"Yes mother" I replied back.

"Are you ready mother?" Kurama asks with a fierce voice.

"Yes son I'm ready, so let the story take place in" she whispered.

Lady Tsunade P.O.V

Not too far away from Konoha(The hidden leaf village). In a mystical place where magical creatures live, with fairy wings and magic wands. It's invisible in the ninja world.

It protected by a magical barrier, no one can pass through it If you do not belong in their world. Another way to enter is by marriage. All surrounded by mystical trees that have ears to listening, eyes to see their surroundings, a mouth to speak.

It's so creepy trees with eyes and mouth to speak, It sends chills to your spine, If you are an enemy they will eat you alive, by extending their branches once, they get a hold of you, they would swallow you alive, Just by looking directly into their eyes, they can cast an evil spell similar to genjutsu

They can trap your soul inside just by being evil.

If you have a good soul, they won't eat you or drain your soul.

The mystical trees were shaking their branches back and forth.

A humming tune can be heard from the witch fairies, as wands being flip into the air.

Bright lights can be seen, as they sparkle the night.

Magic spells being cast bringing live to a creation.

Two beautiful witch fairies will they find love, will they help to bring peace, to destroy all evil and hate.

It was a fresh morning in Konoha's, the birds were chirping as they flew by, singing a sweet melody as it brought peace to the village.

Naruto P.O.V

A small breeze was playing with my colorful hair, my ponytail just swishes back and forth.

It feels like woman fingertips caressing my blonde hair, mix with red, with black tips.

I give out a small moan, thinking about those fingertips belonging to a beauty.

I have been craving for a long time since childhood can you believe it.

That's how long my love burns for her, my body yearns for hers.

As I continue to walk my way to the Hokage mountains, I was thinking about all of my friends, that I have gained in the past, including my love ones, to keep track of all of them is not easy.

I have one that smells like dog breath. Kiba and Akamaru are inseparable. There is no way to keep them separate.

It like trying to make a sandwich without peanut butter or jelly. Trying to scrap bubblegum from your shoe.

The more you scrap the bubble gum continues to sticks.

I heard a loud yell coming from Kiba.

"Akamaru get back here mutt"

"We need to train with Hinata and Kurenai-Sensei," Kiba said.

"If you listen after training, I will give you a juicy piece of raw meat," Kiba said.

Akamaru licks kiba face giving him doggy kisses, as he waggs his tail, I saw how Kiba face had a small smile.

"Let's go Akamaru, two beautiful Kunoichis are waiting for us especially a timid Hinata," he said.

"I knew it Hinata had feelings towards Kiba".

Hinata was a timid and shy girl when she spoke. Dog breath was the one who? broke her shell to speak more.

Before Kiba dash way with Akamaru.

I heard him said, "smell you later ramen breath."

I give him a small chuckle "whatever dog breath."

As I continue my walk, I was being greeted by the villagers.

"Naruto how are you today?" A nice old woman ask.

''I'm okay" I answer.

Some of them give me an evil stare.

I look them back, to give them an evil stare.

"Leave! Konoha" you demon child. A man shouted.

I didn't understand "why!", they will call me a demon child.

I will ask grandmother when I arrive at her office.

I felt a rush of wind passing by, It was Konohamaru running along with Moegi and Udon.

"Hello boss we can't talk right know, we're in a rush, we are heading out for a mission."

"There is trouble near the border," Konohamaru said.

"See you later boss," Konohamaru said.

"Yeah! see you later Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon" I said.

I began to climb upstairs, to visit grandmother

The empty corridor was so silent as a dead man soul.

My footsteps were so soft as the clouds that roam the skies.

A thought came into my mind when the word cloud pops into my mind.

It reminds me how lazy Shikamaru gets when he is cloud watching, dreaming of his desert flower in Suna.

As I continue walking through those long corridors.

My ears pick up a beautiful voice from a young lady, with pink and red and a mixture of black hair, she was walking out from my grandmothers Tsunade office, walking beside her was another young lady the same age as her.

She was the opposite of Sakura, her name was Shayla, Sakura twin, she was a beauty with red eyes as an apple, her hair had a mixture of red and black and it was pull back into a ponytail, that swish back in forth when she walked.

Since the accident my twin brother Menma, had feelings and emotions towards Shayla, he feels the same way as me, to be rejected by her.

My rosette had the widest grin, it was so bright as the sun, her eyes were so beautiful, they had an emerald colored, that I admire so much, It was hard for me to described them, her body was like a goddess, being sculpted by the best sculptor, let me tell you those curves left an imagination to ever man fantasy, her breasts were so perfect for me to taste them.

Why? I was expressing myself this way, I give myself a slap to wake me up, she was wearing a tight red dress that captures every part of her body, on her right side, I can see a slit on her dress, she was wearing black stockings with a black bow in the middle, a garter belt was holding them in place, her black stockings reach all the way up to her knees so sexy.

Her hair had a mixture of different colors, pink, red and black, It was pull back into ponytail that swishes with every movement she made. Her cheekbones had a pink colored. Her lips were red as an apple, So tender and soft to give them a couple of delicious kisses.

In front of me, I had an angel, that come down from heaven for me to love.

I fall in love with her when she going to be hit by a stone.

Every day and night my love for her grows like a Rose inside my demon cage, my teardrops provide the water she needs, with my fingertips, I gently rubbed her petals, with a sweet voice, I whispered words of love, you're so beautiful today my rosette, her Rose petals will turn into a darker pink from hearing my love words.

Oh, I wish you could be mine. I am afraid of being rejected by you, I don't I understand why? you will reject me. Maybe because I am different, I'm loving you in a silent way. My heart is aching for your love. It hurts so bad would you make it stop.

She is my weakness, and my strength, My love for her was so strong.

Naruto flashback:

I remember one time I saw her walking alone by herself, her delicate hands were placed on her chest. Her eyes had a tired look for not sleeping, for me, she was still beautiful, she works so hard in the hospital, doing surgery or healing patients.

I have seen shinobis being brought by, their teammates, with broken arms and broken body parts, others had serious injuries after coming from a long mission. By request of the doctors some shinobis were submited to rest from fatigue at the hospital.

That day when I saw her walking alone without her twin sister Shayla.

I was the happiest men to walked upon the earth when I approach her to whisper close to her ear.

Hello, gorgeous were have you been, she felt my hot breath caressing her ear, her cheekbones change to a dark shade of pink, just like my rose. She fainted when she heard my sexy man voice close to her ear, I don't know if it was her fatigue. Thank god I was able to sustain her into my strong arms, I used my fingertips to caress her cheeks bones.

I was sweating and panicking at the same time.

"Honey are you alright," I said.

I swallow hard why did called her that, she is not my girlfriend yet, I closed my eyes waiting for her to send me flying somewhere, slowly she opens her eyes, she gives me a weak smile, when I saw her waking up, I spoke to her in a sweet voice, I Invite you on a date, to eat lunch with me beautiful at Teuchi and Ayame ramen shop.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I need to meet my twin sister Shayla," she said, a teardrop rolled down her cheek.

I can tell she felt bad for rejecting me, I was holding my tears not to cried, I hate it seen her cry. "It's okay my love don't worry about it" I whispered inside my mind, she does not know since that day, I protect her from the villagers, I have fallen in love with her.

Naruto Flashback ended.

I was freaking out my mind having one of those wet dreams, trying to shake them out of my head.

It was one of those dreams you, don't want to wake from, I was dreaming that she was all naked in my bedroom, I was thinking perverted things inside my head, I would love to give you a nice massage, to release all your tension and fatigue from your body, to be able to touch every part of your beautiful body, to hear a moaning sound escaped from your luscious lips, with her, moans will set me on fire, I will end up make love to her like a wild beast, Inside my head, a whispered why I had to be like my father Kurama and grandpa Jiraiya, my wet dream ended.

Naruto thoughts:

Inside my subconscious mind, I heard a fierce voice.

It was thinking why father voice sounded so demonic.

I was wondering is he a demon from a demonic world.

Kurama was sweating bullets.

"What made him think, I was a demon maybe my voice."

"Father you scared me."

"Did I scared you with my fierce voice father?" said.

Naruto gives a chuckled.

"My son when are you going, to express your love to this beautiful vixen," he said.

"I don't know father, what if she doesn't feel the same way for me."

"Don't let her escaped? to be comforted in someone else arms."

Naruto gives out a roar of madness, that is not going to happen, father.

Father roar back at me "don't you roar at me son."

"Sorry about that father," I lowered my head in shame.

Father was right I need to act fast.

Don't worry father I will confess my love soon for her.

I give her a nickname my rosette as a symbol of my affection towards her.

When she pass by my side.

I could smell her woman scent.

Her hair had a cherry scent.

I felt a certain part of my body, was getting hard.

A small moan escaped from my lips.

Another wet dream:

I was not thinking straight, my mind just stops working.

No, no, no not again, I wanted to lose myself somewhere.

I was fighting to gain control of my own mind, it was showing me images of all the sexual things, I could do to her beautiful body, please stop with those perverted thoughts, It just keeps playing those images.

I saw myself playing with her colorful hair, with my fingertips, as I pressed my lips to taste, her delicious lips, I can feel my tongue swirling around with her tongue, with my hands touching every corner of your body.

I break off the kiss, to used my tongue to lick her perky nipples, I whisper in a low tone my beautiful rosette, will you give me permission to pleasure you day and night, my desire for you is growing inside of me

"Why do you torment me, when I have you this close, I can't have you," I said.

I had to shake my pants to release my swollen manhood.

I wanted to be inside of her, I whimpered

Another wet dream ended.

You can hear the sound of her heel echoing the halls.

Before coming out to breath fresh air.

In a silent whisper "goodbye my love, I love you, I'm afraid of being rejected.

There was problem. Naruto didn't hear. What she said to him, but someone that was hiding from the shadows did hear here.

Here I'm again all alone between these silent corridors.

I knock three times at the door. knock, knock, knock

To let my grandmother Tsunade, know that it was me.

She responded with a loud voice "come in Naruto" closed the door behind you.

"Yes, I answer her with love and respect that I have for her."

She asked me "what can I do for you? My beloved grandson."

My cheek bone change colored to a darker shade of pink.

"Oh obaasan I am bored do you have a mission."

"I need to do something to earn money".

"Have a seat Naruto, let me see if there something."

I was observing how my grandmother Tsunade, searching for the files.

"I found a mission for you Naruto," Grandmother Tsunade said.

"This mission is classified S," she said.

My ears just heard the words, that came out from my grandmother's mouth.

"Are you listening Naruto" she yelled

"I'm listening grandmother Tsunade," I said

"What is this mission about grandmother?" I shouted.

"With pleasure Naruto, this mission is an assassin mission!"

"A couple rogue ninjas are capturing young women in Suna, to sell them to a brothel, I want your team to kill them" she explain.

"I am going to put a team for you," she said.

"Your twin brother Menma will also join you," she said.

"Shikamaru will be one of them also," she said.

"He has a connection with Suna," she said.

"Sakura will company you with her twin sister Shayla," she said.

"To assist you in the medical part," she said.

I whisper her name "Sakura-Chan!" as I give a small lick on my lips.

My grandmother heard me, I thought she was going to scold me.

"I know you love her since the day of the accident with the villagers," she said.

"Why have you confess your love for her?" she asks.

I answer to her question, "I am afraid to be rejected by her obaasan" I whimpered.

"What? If she like someone else in the village, like that emo boy Sasuke", a little bird told me.

"Oh I see a little bird told you" she whispered into the air.

Inside Tsunade mind, she "whispered Ino when I get my hands on you." "You won't see daylight," she said as she flips a finger.

"Can you tell me Naruto what did the little bird ?" said. "That Sakura is a fangirl of Sasuke," I said. Obaasan was pointing a finger at me.

"Are you sure about that" she roar at me.

"How could you be so confident about that, she never confess to you about her feelings or to Sasuke," she said.

"Oops obaasan your right" I'm an Idiot" Naruto answser.

Naruto just slaps his forehead. Slapping sounds were made. Slap,slap,slap

"What if she does not love me the way I do?" I ask.

"What about she sees me as a friend?" I ask.

"Naruto you never know if you, don't give it a tried" grandmother shouted.

"You know that people feelings change over the years."

"You're right grandmother," Naruto said.

"I promise dad that I will confess to her soon, before that Teme take her away from me", Naruto roar with madness.

"Naruto! I heard a rumor, that he is after Karin your cousin."

I whispered into the sky, "thank you sweet kami she is all mine!" I said.

She is going to be a sweet treat to my taste buds.

Smacking sound were made from Naruto lips.

Grandmother yell at me, "Naruto, behave yourself" she said.

"You are just like your grandfather Ryota, you have his pervert side."

"Kurama!, I'm going to kick your ass all the way to the hospital.

Naruto just laughs hehe. "Why? obaasan you going to kick father ass" I asked.

"For teaching you how to be a pervert" she answers.

"Grandmother I can tell you love it too!, when grandfather Ryota talk to you in a perverted way," Naruto said.

"Narutoooo! you don't say that out loud, the walls have ears you know" she said.

I vein just pop from Grandmother. "Naruto! I will send you to the hospital as well."

"Oops, I fuck up again I'm such an idiot, " I said.

Grandmother slap me from behind, so I can focus again on the briefing. "Let's continue! with this mission less talking" she said.

"Ino is going to help in this mission, she is going to assist Shikamaru with her body technique, If he needs her to investigate someone mind" she explains.

Hinata y Kiba is also assisting in this mission" she said.

"Hinata can be useful with her byakugan," she said.

"Kiba with Akamaru to smell the site for enemies," she said.

"Here Naruto, I give you the file to read more in detail," she said.

"In four days you and your teammates will leave for Suna."

"Grandmother you didn't send for the others to come," I said.

"Don't worry Naruto, I send an Anbu to provide them with the information from the mission" she replied.

"Naruto you're dismissed" she pointed a finger at me. "thank you, grandmother," I said

Naruto gives his sweet grandmother, a small kiss on her cheekbone muah.

Naruto footsteps were slow, as he walks towards the door.

"Grandmother Tsunade I have a question for you, " Naruto said.

"Ask away Naruto, " she said.

"On my way to your office, some of the villagers greet me with kindness, others give me an evil look. what concern me the most is that some of the villagers insult me, by saying demon leave! the village"

I can tell she was upset at the villagers. I can't wait to kick some action with the villagers. Naruto was laughing so hard.

Lady Tsunade swallows hard. "Grandson I'm sorry about that" she whimpered

"I and your father kurama will confess to you soon," she said.

"Okay grandmother Tsunade", Naruto said.

"Goodbye, grandmother don't work too hard," I said.

My grandmother Tsunade give me a ferocious look. With her mighty strength, she threw a book at me. The book hit me from behind.

"Grandmother that hurts" Naruto roars with madness.

"Closed the door behind you Naruto" my grandmother yelled.

I need some sake Shizune" she yelled

Naruto walked out from his grandmother office.

Naruto walked through those empty corridors again, with his hands inside his pants. I can smell her woman scent as he walked outside to breath the fresh air.

Naruto walked down the stairs.

An idea just pops in his mind, I will train with father Kurama Naruto shouted.

Naruto walked towards the training camp 7. He removed his ninja jacket.

He peels off his black shirt. Showing his well-toned abs.

He made some hands signals. A smoke appears in front of Naruto.

After the smoke cleared there he was my father standing in a human form.

His eyes had a crimson color. His fox ears were pointing up, and his body was in a human form.

His nine tails moving back and forth from being free.

"Father why are you in fox form, and your eyes are red?" he asks.

"Kurama spoke I will explain later son."

"Okay! father, you own me one" Naruto replied.

Father spoke with a fierce voice "why did you free me son?" he ask.

Naruto answers his father guestion.

"I am going to train will you join me."

His father answer him "Yes! son I will train with you."

''Okay! first, we are going to do some physical exercise" Naruto explain.

"When we are done, with are physical exercise, I and you are going to spar okay father," Naruto said.

"Are you ready father, we are going to begin, with some physical exercise" he roar.

Naruto and his father begin to do some push-ups.

They both counted "one, two, three, four, five, six until they reach one hundred."

When they were done with their push-ups.

They were hanging upside down from a tree like a bat.

They begin to do some abdominal exercise.

They started to count "One, two, three, four, five, six until they both reach one hundred."

Naruto and his father finish their abdominal.

"Father, Naruto shouted! we are going to run around the forest."

Naruto put his ninja jacket back on. Showing his good tone stomach.

They walked there way out of the village.

Naruto started to count "one, two, three get ready to run."

They run a couple of laps around the trees. Inside of Naruto mind, he was counting.

Every time he did a lap around the trees.

When they finish with their lap.

They run towards the fire country border, and back to the village did that for a couple of minutes.

If Rock Lee saw them he will speak his mind. "Oh, the training of youth he will say."

Naruto was inhaling and exhaling every time he took a breath through his nose.

Naruto forehead was covered in sweat.

The sweat was dripping down like drops of water.

After they finish their running exercise. They took a small break. To sparred with each other. They both collapsed on the floor.

After a couple of minutes of cooling down. To be able to spar with his father.

Naruto got up from the ground to stretch every part of his body.

Father also got up from the ground, to stretch every part of his body.

Naruto opens his mouth to speak father are you ready to sparred.

His father answers "yes as he roar" into the skies.

Between Naruto and his father they were punching and kicking each other.

Kurama blocked Naruto punches with his hands. Kurama ponytail just swishes back and forth with every movement.

Naruto block his fathers kicks with his legs. Naruto ponytail just swishes back and forth with every movement.

Naruto run towards his father and he launch his body up in the air. To do a forward flip in the air. While flipping around in the air. Naruto began to throw some Shurikens towards his father.

Kurama dashes his body to one side to another. To escaped from being hit by Shuriken.

Naruto landed with both feet on the ground.

Kurama begins to run, where Naruto was standing.

He flips one of his feet up in the air. With a mighty force, he kicks him hard in the chest.

Naruto screamed from the pain that his body receive from the impact. When his body hit a tree from behind.

Kurama thoughts:

"You're a weakling my son, I need to train you harder, you're worthless my son," Kurama said.

"I am not worthless" father Naruto roar out loud.

"I will train harder, I will prove you wrong shit," Naruto said.

"I will get my vixen and fuck you, for calling me, worthless dad" Naruto said.

His father with an evil grin. "That's my boy acting all tough." "I will help you, my son, to earn the love of your vixen."

Naruto just gives the widest grin to his father Kurama. Giving him a big hug and a thank you.

Naruto started to move his lips to speak to his father. You know that I love you furball. "I love you to my son."

"Let's go farther back to the village, to eat some ramen at Uncle Teuchi and Ayame," Naruto said.

Both of their steps were very slowly.

Naruto and Kurama both of them, were hurting in pain. "Ouch was being repeated it over and over

Both of their ninja's uniforms were torn, It had a smell of mix blood, with a smell of dirt and sweat.

An hour has past they arrived at the village. With a hungry stomach they enter, they took a seat. Between Naruto and his father. They eat 15 bowls of ramen.

An: St3rfire . This story is also in Spanish. Pétalos De una Rosa Y demonio enamorado. The Spanish version is little bit different from the English version. This story is know being translated in English version. During the progress of this story. Shayla and Menma will be a pair. Temari and Shikamaru will be pair. Kiba and Hinata will also be a pair. Neji and tenten will be a pair. Ino and Chouji will also be a pair. Lee will pair with someone in the village. Lady Tsunade is Kurama mother. And that why she is Naruto grandmother. Ryota is Lady Tsunade husband and he is Naruto grandfather. Teuchi is Lady Tsunade brother. Ayame is Naruto cousin. Karin and Sasuke will be a pair. Karin is Naruto cousin by Kushina sister Mika. Kushina is Kurama wife and Minato is Kurama brother. That makes him Naruto uncle. **Rate M for fighting scenes, gore and blood being spilled. Sexual themes and some lemons later. And for some cursing as well.**

 **AN: I don't mind if you leave a review, but I love the favorites and followers more. Let your imagination soar as the story progress I will explain Naruto and Sakura and also Shayla attire.**


	2. Chapter 2 The truth

Naruto P.O.V

The climate was changing I can feel a cold breeze. The hidden leaf village was full of living. Children were studying at the academy to become future shinobi's.

Vendors were busy selling their merchandise, to the villagers.

At Konoha hospital, Sakura with her twin sister Shayla was attending the sick that arrived.

Shayla with a sponge was washing the body of a small girl that was laying in bed in a coma.

Sakura was checking over and over the dosage of medicine each patient received.

At another location of the hidden leaf village:

Naruto had a thinking face, there was lots of question popping inside his mind. He had an image of his father Kurama in a demon fox form, his eyes were a crimson color, as his nine-tails switch back and forth. His hands were inside his pockets each step he took towards his grandmother Tsunade office were very slow.

At Lady Tsunade office:

Lady Tsunade yelled at Shizune, "I'm sick and tired of doing paperwork, is like a routine, paper, stamp and seal, I need to taste some alcohol, look Shizune my tongue is very dry, as she pointed with her finger" she said.

"Mother is very early for you to be drinking," Shizune said.

"I know it is early for me to start drinking" Lady Tsunade replied, as she looks at her daughter Shizune.

"Shizune I just need two bottles of sake, I'm asking you, here is the money," Lady Tsunade said.

"It fine mother I will be right back, with your two bottles of sakes" Shizune replied.

Shizune step out of her mother office, to go buy the two bottles of sake.

Outside of the Hokage mountains, Naruto was climbing the stairs to reach the office, of his grandmother Tsunade. He saw his aunt Shizune climbing down the stairs.

Naruto greeted his aunt Shizune, as she passed him.

"Hello aunt Shizune how are you?" he asks.

"I'm doing okay and you?" Shizune ask.

"I'm doing okay aunt Shizune" Naruto replied.

"Is my grandmother Tsunade here?" Naruto ask.

"She at her office" she replied

"Thank you! I want to talk to her about, something very important" Naruto replied.

"I will see you later I need to go buy two bottles of sake for your grandmother Tsunade, she is dying to taste the sour drink before it gets late," Shizune said.

"Take care aunt Shizune" Naruto replied.

"Thank you! and take care Naruto," she said.

Shizune headed towards the direction, where the sake bottles were sold.

Naruto continues climbing the stairs, to reach his grandmother office. He pushes with a mighty force the door, he walks inside, as he takes a slow step through the empty halls, his hands were inside his pockets.

Naruto was about to knock on his grandmother, door when he heard the voices of his parents.

"We need to tell Naruto and Menma, the truth my son" -Lady Tsunade said.

"I know mother your right," Kurama said.

"Naruto and Menma are no longer children, both of them are 17-years olds when the time comes, both of them will ask about their birth and why do they have whiskers that represent a type of animal," Kushina said

"I know your right love" Kurama replied.

Naruto was shocked he couldn't believe, what his ears just heard, what his mother was saying about his whiskers represented a type of animal.

Naruto wanted to run away from here, and hide under a rock, but...he had to be strong, what his parents and grandmother will tell him. He took a deep breath to control his nerves before knocking on the door.

Three knocks can be heard from behind the door.

Knock, knock, knock

"Who is it?" she asks.

"It's me grandmother" Naruto answer.

"Come in" she replied.

Naruto open and closed the door behind him.

Naruto parents had a worried look, as they saw Naruto with a sad look.

"What wrong? and why? you have a worried look" Kushina said.

I had a question for grandmother Tsunade, but...I didn't know that mother and father were here in your office" Naruto answer.

Naruto give his mother Kushina two kisses one on each cheek, and he also gives his grandmother two kisses one on each cheek, with his right hand he gives his father Kurama a handshake.

"Please sit down Naruto," Lady Tsunade said.

"Okay" he answers

Naruto begins to talk

I have a question for you, grandmother Tsunade" Naruto said, as he looks directly into his parents.

"Ask away Naruto," she said.

Naruto begins to speak, "the next day before I arrived at your office grandmother Tsunade, a villager shouted with hate "leave demon child," he said. I wanted to train with father, after leaving your office, so I did a couple of hand signs for father to appeared after the smoke cleared, I was in shock when father appeared in front of me in a demon fox, his eyes had a crimson colored" he said.

I want to know if I'm a demon fox and half human" he said.

Kurama cleared his throat to speak.

A smoke appear in front of them, I back assholes" Menma said.

Kushina roar with anger, as she walks towards, her son Menma "behave" she said, as she smacks him from behind.

"Nice to see you mother" Menma roar with anger.

"What bring you here Menma" grandmother Tsunade ask.

"I'm back from my mission and, I have the same question, as my twin brother Naruto" Menma replied.

"Welcome back son," Kurama said, as he walks towards him to shake his hand.

"Thanks, father" Menma replied.

"Welcome back grandson" grandmother Tsunade said.

"Thanks, grandmother Tsunade "Menma replied.

"Did something happen on your mission, that you want to ask the same question Menma" Kushina ask.

"Yeah mother" Menma replied.

"Can you tell us what happen on your mission" Kurama ask.

Menma Flaskback:

I remember like it was yesterday, I was traveling to hidden cloud village, I heard voices shouting "get out of here demon fox" they said unison. I roar with anger "I'm not a demon fox" I replied.

"Yes you're," a female woman said.

"What makes you think, that I'm a demon fox," I ask.

"Your whiskers" a man replied.

"Leave right know demon," a fat man said.

"No" I answer.

"Why?" a young female around her 20's ask.

"I'm on mission" I replied.

I continue to walk further into the hidden cloud village when someone push me from the back, I fall forward on the ground.

"You're not entering my village demon," the voice said.

I slowly got up, and I pushed him back. He punches me in my jaw, and I punch him back "You going to pay for that" I said, as I did a forward flip kicking him in his ribs. The sound of broken bones can be heard, as he fall backward.

"I will decapitate your head asshole," a mercenary said.

I saw the mercenary run towards me, with his Kusanagi sword, so I reacted the same way, so I ran towards him with my Kusanagi on my right hand, with a swing a decapitate his head, and it rolled down the floor his blood stain the ground.

"WHO IS FUCKING NEXT?" I ASK, as I roar with anger.

"I will slash your guts," another mercenary said.

"He run towards me holding his Kusanagi ready to slash me, I ran towards him with the swift of my sword, I slash him on his stomach, and he split in two. I complete the mission, and I rush back home, before committing a massacre of cloud villagers.

"I wanted to show you guys something," Menma said.

"Me too! Naruto said.

"What is it?" Kushina replied.

Naruto and Menma removed their ninja jackets, to show their fox tattoo on their backs, and they also raised both of their hands to show the scripted tattoo on each side of their arms.

Kurama walked towards them to check on the tattoo on their back, It was a large and orange fox that covered their whole back, one of the scripted had the word the demon clan, there was also three names that were scripted on the right hand, one name was Namikaze, Uzumaki, and Senju.

"Father, can you tell us why? we have tattoos" Naruto and Menma both ask in unison.

Kurama spoke "the large and orange fox represent's me your father, the word demon clan means that you belong to a powerful clan, and the three names represent that you have your mother last name, and your uncle Minato last name and your grandmother last name and the black fox paws, on top of each of your feet, one represents me and the other one your mother Kushina.

"Okay!" both of them said in unison, as the put on their ninja jacket.

Naruto and Menma there is more, that I need to say, I don't know how you will take it. Kurama was interrupted by his mother Tsunade.

"Sorry Naruto before we got interrupted by your twin brother Menma, I was telling my son Kurama, that we should all gather at the forest at night, to explain about your heritage into the demon clan, the walls have ears that why" she said.

"Sorry Naruto and Menma, I promised the truth will be told," Kurama said.

"We understand they both said unison.

"Thank you, mother, for saving my ass, and it's a great idea to gather at night, at the forest," Kurama said.

"See you later guys," they both said unison, as they disappeared.

"They didn't give me a goodbye kiss, dick heads," Kushina said.

Kurama just laughs at his wife Kushina.

"Were did they go?" Lady Tsunade ask.

"I have an idea, they went to the training ground 7, to see Sakura and Shayla, but...I don't want you mother or even you Kushina to interrupt them, it's going to become intimate and they're deeply in love with them" he said.

"Why is it going to become intimate Kurama, you know that Naruto and Menma have not confessed their love to them?" Kushina ask.

"Your right Kushina" Kurama replied.

"This is the way they show their love in silents for one another until the time comes" Kurama explain.

"I seen them before when they are training, it does get intimate" Lady Tsunade said.

"This is not the first time, they have gotten intimate when they're training, do you promise me mother and Kushina to stay away" Kurama ask.

"I promise Kushina replied.

"I promised" Lady Tsunade answer

At team 7 training ground

Sakura hair was pulled back into a ponytail, with three braids on each side, around her head there was a gold crystal head, with small cherry blossom all around her hair, and a medium size cherry blossom hanging in the middle of her forehead. Her mouth was covered by a red ninja masked only her green eyes are being reflected. She was dressed in a red strapless shirt with a lace tied around her neck, another lace tied around her waist, you can see her bared back, she was not wearing a bra, but...her nipples were covered by two small cherry blossom.

To completed the rest of her attire, she was wearing a mini black, see through string skirt, you can see her black lace thong, she was barefooted and on both of her feets, she was wearing red barefoot sandals with lace cherry blossom and ivory beads.

Shayla's hair was pulled back into a ponytail, with three braids on each side, around her head there was a gold crystal head, with small red fires flames all around her hair, and a medium size red flowers hanging in the middle of her forehead. Her mouth was covered by a red ninja masked only her red eyes are being reflected. She was dressed in a red strapless shirt with a lace tied around her neck, another lace tied around her waist, you can see her bared back, she was not wearing a bra, but...her nipples were covered by two small red flowers

To completed the rest of her attire, she was wearing a mini black, see through string skirt, you can see her black lace thong, she was barefooted and on both of her feets, she was wearing red barefoot sandals with lacy red flowers and ivory beads.

"Sakura gives me your best punch," Shayla said.

"You ask for it Shayla" Sakura replied.

Sakura was about to punch her sister on her jaw, but it was blocked by Shayla's hand.

Shayla did the same to punch Sakura, but it was block by Sakura hand.

Sakura ran towards her sister Shayla, and she does a forward flip with the impact of her feet, hits Shayla on her chest, that she stumbles backward and falls on the ground.

Shayla quickly got up and she ran towards her sister Sakura, and she does a forward flip with the impact of her feet, hits Sakura on her chest, that she stumbles backward and falls on the ground.

A couple of minutes has passed by Sakura and Shayla were talking about using their magic technique, without being discovered by their small audience, Naruto and Menma were watching nearby.

"Sakura you have to remove your shirt and your skirt," Shayla said.

Sakura removed her shirt and skirt. You can see two small cherry blossom covering her nipples, and a thin see through cloth covering her front and back. She was facing her sister Shayla.

Shayla did the same she removed her shirt and skirt. You can see two red flowers covering her nipples, and a thin see through cloth covering her front and back. She was facing her sister Sakura.

Naruto look up at the sky, as he gives out a small moan, and he licks his lips "fuck Sakura I desire you more" he said.

Menma was staring at Shayla, as he lick his lips, "Fuck Shayla I'm craving you" he said.

Sakura and Shayla turned a dark shade of red, when they heard what? Naruto and Menma said.

"Ready sister" shayla ask.

"Yeah", Sakura replied.

Shayla with her finger she draws a snake shape, inside her minds she was doing a magic spell, a snake in a form of pill appear on her left hand, and she grab it with her right hand, to place it in her mouth to swallow it.

A huge snake appears it begin to slither towards Sakura.

"What the fuck, where did Shayla go", Menma said.

"Moved out of the way Sakura", Naruto said.

The snake swallow Sakura.

"What the fuck", he said, as he roar with madness, he was about to run towards the snake, and slash it open to take out Sakura from his belly when he saw a huge crocodile swallowing the snake.

Sakura and Shayla were using a genjutsu to show the fear of snakes and crocodiles.

Naruto and Menma rub their eyes "was this an illusion or what?" they both said unison, as they saw Sakura and Shayla walking towards the middle. The crocodile was no longer there.

"There coming towards us", Shayla said.

There I was standing in front of Sakura, my ninja jacket was unbuttoned, as I flex my muscular chest and I was barefooted too!

I begin to blush a shade of red when I saw Naruto flexing his muscles at me, I was not shame of being naked it in front of him, my nipples were covered by two small cherry blossom, my love for Naruto was so deep like the ocean blue.

Menma was standing in front of me, I notice his ninja jacket was unbuttoned, showing me his flex muscles, I placed my two hands in front of me to covered my blushes, I was not shame of being naked it in front of him, my nipples were covered by two red flowers, my love for Menma was so deep like cave.

Naruto walked away to give Sakura some distance.

"Let's begin are training", Naruto said.

Sakura did a couple of backward flips, her feet wrapped around Naruto neck, to lift him off to slam him on the ground, but Naruto distracts her.

Naruto licked his lips, "I would love to eat you in this position" he said, as he saw how the thin, see-through cloth was lifted up, showing her black lace thong.

Sakura was trying to hold herself from cumming.

Naruto with his fingers, begin to rub Sakura thighs, this gives Sakura that opportunity to lift him off from the ground, to slam him hard on the ground.

Sakura did a couple of backward flips, she landed on top of Naruto in a straddle position "what if I ride you on this position" she said, as Naruto rubbed her bared back, and she rubbed her hips to give, him a small friction. Naruto gives a small moan.

"What if I slammed my hips, against your thighs Sakura, for you to feel me", Naruto said. She gives out small moan when he did that

Sakura begins to crawl away from Naruto, on all fours, she stretches her right leg, to hit him on his neck. Naruto grab her leg crawling towards Sakura, his body was covering hers, as he whispers in her right ear, make sure you hit him hard on his throat and also make sure he is dead before, you leave Sakura" he said, as he begins to rub her butt cheeks.

"What if we do a 69 position, as he laid down on ground, as he grabbed Sakura by her hips bringing her, butt cheeks closed to his lips, I can smell your wetness from here", Naruto said.

"I would like that" Sakura said, as she got up, and help Naruto to get up.

Naruto and Sakura stared at each other, as they begin to spar. Punch and kick.

Sakura got distract to see her sister the same position, when she did a forward flip, to lift Naruto to slam him on the ground. Shayla's legs were wrapped around Menma waist, as her head was touching the ground. Menma whisper what if I do this and he leans forward, and his nose touch her black lace thong, with his tongue he licks it. Shayla can feel a small burning flame, running through her body, give her a pleasure, that she give out a small moan

"You love the way my tongue feels", Menma said.

"Shayla just give another moan, when he felt his tongue again.

Naruto took advantage of the distraction, and he did a forward flip, with the impact of his feet, he hit Sakura on her chest, she stumble backward and fall on the ground. He begins to walk on all fours towards Sakura, Naruto pin both of her arms "Sakura that was your biggest mistake to get distracted when you're sparring" Naruto said, as he whispers in her ear.

"You're right Naruto," Sakura said, as she felt his hot breath and then his tongue was licking the inside of her ear.

Naruto removed his tongue, from the inside of Sakura ear, he licked her neck up and down, and then he placed a couple of butterfly kisses, all the way down her shoulder "I can smell you getting wetter Sakura, will you give me permission, to taste you and to rubbed myself to released some pressure" he said.

"He removed one of my cherry blossoms, from my left nipple with his fingers, he begin to caress the areola of breast, and with his tongue he begins to lick my left nipple, with his right hand he did the same with my right nipple, a couple of minutes has passed by I heard sucking sound, he was sucking on both of my breast, as a starving child latch on his mother's breast, I couldn't hold myself I give out a couple of moans"

"Sakura your sweet nectar taste so good," Naruto said, as he licked his lips, and he places back her cherry blossoms on her nipples. She gives him a blush.

I was surprised when Naruto licked my lips, to give him permission to enter, his tongue was touching my tongue as they did a love dance, between the kiss moaning sounds can be heard. He release his lips and begin to placed butterfly kisses as he goes down south, I knew what was coming.

I heard a couple of moans coming from Shayla, I saw Menma was eating her, as she straddles his face.

I felt Naruto long and wet tongue licking my right side of my inner thigh, and he did the same on my left inner thigh, and then I felt a small puff air coming out of his nose, he was smelling my wetness, with one swift of his fingers, he moved my thong to the side, his tongue was inside of me, licking every part of me, as he was searching for a treasure, I give out a couple of moans, as his tongue went in and out. I could not hold myself and I cum inside his mouth. He sucks me hard like a vacuum cleaner, as he begin to clean me from my juices and I cum again.

Sakura are sure I can rubbed myself, to released some pressure" Naruto ask.

I give him a small nod, I saw Naruto untied his ninja pants, and he pulled them down and with his right hand was wrapped around his manhood, he give himself a couple of strokes, before placing the tip closer to my pussy, with my hands I begin to caress his butt cheeks and then I moved up to caress his back, and then I placed both of my hands to felt his muscular chest, as he begins to rubbed tip of his manhood on my pussy and I felt a small pressure as he enter his hard erection inside of me not all way, he begin to thrust in and out.

Naruto lean his head backward, as his eyes begin to roll from the pleasure, he was receiving, he give out a couple of moans.

Sakura was also moaning from the pleasure, she was receiving from feeling him.

Menma and Shayla were also moaning.

I felt Naruto seeds dripping down on my pussy, he cleaned me up with a handkerchief, I had the urge to taste him, his dick was still hard, so I licked him up and down with my tongue, and them I wrapped my lips around and I begin to suck him.

"Sakura your mouth feels good around my dick," Naruto said, as he gives out a couple of moans.

A couple of minutes passed by Naruto cum inside my mouth, and I tasted his sour and sweet seeds when I was done swallowing down all of his seeds, I begin to clean him and he cum again.

Naruto laid on top of me, as I caress his hair with my fingertips, he was panting to catch his breath. I never thought we're going to have oral sex, on the training ground, this was the first time it happens, I and Naruto got intimate during training but not ending up having oral sex.

"You were delicious Sakura," Naruto said.

"You too! Naruto" Sakura replied.

Naruto helps me to get dress, and I did the same for him.

Sakura do you want to eat some ramen with me, I know I reject him before, but...not this time, so I give him a small nod. He was holding my hand as we headed towards Teuchi and Ayame.

Menma and Shayla follow us from behind.

Sakura and Naruto begin to have a small conversation before arrived at Teuchi and Ayame ramen stand.

"I thought I lost you," Naruto said.

"Why?" Sakura ask.

"I saw how you were swallow be the snake" he answers.

"I was using a type of genjutsu that show a type of fear" she replied.

"It looked so real it scared me," Naruto said.

"I'm sorry I scared you" Sakura replied.

"It okay Sakura" Naruto answer.

An hour has passed by and Shizune was returning from buying the two bottles of sake for her mother Tsunade.

Shizune knocks on the floor

"Who is it?" Lady Tsunade ask

It's me mother" Shizune answer.

"Come in daughter" Lady Tsunade replied.

Shizune with one hand, she opened the door to enter her mother office, with her other hand was holding the two bottles of sake. She walked carefully not to drop the two bottles.

Lady Tsunade had a smile on her lip when she saw the two bottles of sakes.

"Thank you, daughter for doing me the honors of bringing me my favourite drink, thanks to you, my tongue won't feel dry," she said.

"It's was my pleasure mother, I will leave you alone" she replied.

"Please stay I need a drinking partner," she said.

"Okay, mother I will stay" Shizune answer.

Lady Tsunade place two small saucers in front of her desk, one for her and the other one for Shizune.

The hours were transcurring as Lady Tsunade and Shizune continue to drink.

Sakura and Shayla were already at their two-bedroom apartment.

"I love how Menma tongue was inside of me," Shayla said.

"I love how Naruto felt inside of me," Sakura said.

Naruto and Menma were already at their two-bedroom apartment, they were getting ready to meet their father Kurama and Lady Tsunade at the forest.

"Love how Shayla tasted," Menma said.

"I love the way Sakura lick me," Naruto said.

The hour was transcurring and the night arrived at the hidden leaf village. Children had a small smile on their lips, that academy went well. Vendors closed their shops for the next day.

At Konoha forest:

Kurama was seating on a tree log next to his wife Kushina they were hugging each other, as they watch the beautiful night sky full of stars. The moonlight was shining over the earth.

Naruto and Menma were sitting on another tree log next to their grandmother Tsunade and their aunt Shizune, both Naruto and Menma eyes were focus on the small fire in front of them, their face had a sad look.

Lady Tsunade begins to speak before Kurama " Naruto and Menma I need both of you, to paid attention after this I know both of your life will change" she said.

Naruto and Menma give her a small nod.

Lady Tsunade spoke "Naruto and Menma, your grandfather Ryota he saved my life, let me explain why," she said.

Lady Tsunade Flashback:

"It was a night like this, the moonlight was shining more than ever and the stars didn't stop shining, I was 15-years old at that time when I was by myself on a mission. The third Hokage send me on a mission to assassin a couple of rogues they were crossing the borders of the land of fire. They were causing some problems stealing little girls between the ages of 12-15 to sell them to a brothel or one of those prostitution homes.

I used a henge to turned myself into a poor 12-year-old girl from the land of fire, on my right hand I was hiding a kunai under my sleeve ready to attack the enemy, the enemy had his eyes set on me, as he walked towards me to take me with the rest of the girl so I can rescue them.

One of the rogues with his right hand, pushed me from behind, to walk where they had the rest of the girls I took out my kunai from under my sleeve, I slash one of the rogues wrists, he begin to shout from the pain and his blood was staining the area were, we just step and he insult me that I was a bitch as the rest of the girls, they had inside a cage like an animals.

I shouted with anger, I'm not a bitch I told him, for someone outside can hear me. One of the rogues slaps my face to silent me. Another rogue gives me another slap and he ends up give me a punch on my jaw.

I was trying not to stumble on the ground, from the hits I was receiving, with my hands I touch my swollen face, and I shouted from the pain "Ouch"

One of the rogues ripped my kimono, he begins to touch me without permission.

There was a total of seven girls and we begin to shout for help. The lights of the warehouse were turn off

The only sounds we can hear was coming from us.

The first voice came from one of the girls "I want to go home with my parents" she said.

The second voice the came from one of the girls " someone please help us.

A couple of minutes has passed by and the lights return and there he was a human fox, starring at me with his crimson eyes, his fox ears were pointing up, I saw how the rest of the girls faint, as they fall on the ground. I don't know if fear was the cause of them fainting when they saw his fox form and he had ten-tails switching back and forth. I was not afraid of him instead, I was grateful that he heard are cries for help, at the same time I can hear my own heartbeat.

I heard his ferrous fox human voice

"Are you okay" he ask

"I answer with yes"

"My name is Ryota I'm the king of the demon world," he said.

"My name is Lady Tsunade" I answer.

I saw how his eyes change from his crimson colored and turned into a honey colored.

He was dress in a black ninja attire, with an orange ninja mask covering his mouth, his hair was a black color with orange highlights pulled back into a ponytail. On his back he was carrying a black sword with double tip, his body was muscular.

Ryota walked towards Lady Tsunade, he covered her naked body with his orange cloak y picked her up in a bridal style and behind him, his fox guards was holding the rest of the girls, as they walked out from the warehouse. I heard him giving orders to his fox guards to throw paper bombs and behind me, I heard the sounds of explosions coming from every direction. The girls safely returned with their families

A couple of hours has passed by your grandfather Ryota save my life with his gentle touches, he was healing my wounds and with his sweet voice, he will whisper love words.

"I'm not hurt you love" he asks.

"No" I replied.

"Why are you tell me love," I ask.

Ryota cleared his throat before speaking, I'm going to answer your question love" he replied.

Lady Tsunade was turning a shade of red.

"One time I escape from the demon world to see love, I will hide to see from your bedroom window and I will blow you kisses showing my love for you" Ryota explain

I remember blowing lots of kisses, that day I saw you I fall deeply in love Ryota, one morning after finish eating my breakfast I had a sad look because I didn't see you again

He answers me that he couldn't stay longer outside the demon world, but...here I heard your cries for help when I was near the land of fire.

He gives me a passionate kiss, that I moan inside his mouth.

The months and years transcurred, and are love were growing and we end up getting married in the demon world and also in the human world. Three years later Kurama was born and then your uncle Minato and the last your aunt Shizune.

The end of Lady Tsunade Flashback.

Naruto and Menma had a shocked face, what they heard from their grandmother Tsunade.

Kushina also explains to them a similar story on how she also meet their father Kurama.

Naruto and Menma face turn into a happy one, that they knew the truth, they were half fox demon and human.

Naruto begins to speak "why did the villagers, were yelling leave demon child," he said.

Lady Tsunade answers his question

"Your idiot of your father, one day decided to destroy the village, he was thinking that your mother Kushina was in danger when he heard her screaming from the pain, she was receiving from going into labor.

Your father didn't have to choice, if the villagers act in planning of harm to your mother, he took her to his demon world, you and Menma were born in the demon world and when you and Menma were seven years old your mother brought you and your twin brother Menma to study at the academy.

Kurama did a couple of hands signals for Naruto and Menma to see the demon world. There he was his grandfather Ryota waiting for them. Ryota step out and he give his beloved it Tsunade a passionate kiss.

"Hello love," she said.

"Hello love I miss you" he replied

"Hello father," Kurama said.

"Hello, son" Ryota answer.

"Hello father," Shizune said.

"Hello Shizune" Ryota replied.

"Hello grandfather Naruto and Menma" both said in unison.

Ryota asked, "Naruto and Menma are you guys ready to see the demon world and they both answer yeah in unison."

Ryota walked through the portal and Naruto and Menma followed from behind. The demon world was a mystical place where everything was different compared to the human world. There was tree that had eyes that open and didn't blink not to miss their surroundings, their lips will move to speak.

On the center of the forest, their was a crystal clear river with a variety of fish and sizes and a waterfall with fresh water falling down. Some fireflies were doing figures on the water with their wings

The night was full of bright stars and two moons shining over the earth.

Naruto and Menma spend the entire night to see the two suns that were shine like two big fireballs and by night, the demon world was a mysterious place.

If you saw the demon world by day, it was a beautiful paradise compared at night. At night it was cold and by day, you can feel a warm feeling that the two suns will not cause any sunburn.

Naruto and Menma were marveled to see the green grass and there were a meadow of a variety of flowers, the crystal water had a different color. On the center of the water lily pads floating and you can see a small toad and a lizard on top of them.

There was wild horse breed with pure demon blood and Samurai in a form of demon fox and half human riding in full speed, as the throw an arrow towards a mystical tree.

Menma and Naruto with their Ryota walked towards the realm. The building was decorated in a roman style and the floors were in different colors and also you can see a variety of foxes.

If you look up at the ceiling a story was told, a two demon and half human twin foxes, chasing two twin fairy witches, as they hiding inside of mystical tree everything wall was covered by samurai warriors protecting the place.

Menma and Naruto were excited to see the demon world, where they were born, it was time for them to leave and return back to the human world. Their grandfather Ryota made a variety of hands signals for a portal to open.

Naruto and Menma were surprised to see their family waiting for their return. Ryota waves goodbye to his children and give a goodbye kiss to his wife Lady Tsunade.

Minato was sparring with his beloved Mika somewhere in the demon world.

Lady Tsunade spoke "Naruto and Menma did you like the demon world, and they answer with a, yeah, but they said this was not going to change anything, they were both happy to finally know the truth," they both said in unison.

Naruto and Menma had a concerned look, when they tell Sakura and Shayla the truth, if they're willing to accept them, who they're. They didn't know either that Sakura and Shayla had the same feeling.

 **AN: Sorry for the delay for another chapter for this story, I don't mind if you leave a review, but...I love more the favorites and followers.**

 **I'm writing the next chapter were Sakura and Shayla were saving by Naruto and Menma after a tragic accident happens in their mystical witch fairy world.**


	3. Chapter 3 Author note

A Rose petal inside my demon cage 11/12/2016

A author note

Dear favorites and followers

I haven't forgoten about my story I been busy reading for my favorite author's and leaving a reviews for their books on amazon when they get released. I also have a NaruSaku page on my facebook and been posting images and doing collages and writing short stories for my page on facebook. I been thinking of re-writing this story and turning into a P.O.V I'm thinking about yes or no to write like a P.O.V or to leave it just like that.

I'm also been busy being in volved in author groups, I will make a scheduled what days I'm free to start writing again please to give up on me, I love my stories and I wont give up on them just like other writers have give based on Naruto ending.

Sincerly, yours

St3rfire


End file.
